My Friend Is My Valentine
by btamamura
Summary: Valentine's Day isn't a pleasant day for Kazuya and Shun, but Shun won't allow them to mope around all day.


**My Friend Is My Valentine**

_I do not own Here Is Greenwood or its characters, they belong to Nasu Yukie-san._

_**There are a couple of kisses in this fic, but this is focusing more on the friendship between Kazuya and Shun instead of romance. The kisses are pretty much familial/friendly. Anyway, enjoy this fic!**_

It was Valentines' Day, one of the worst days of the year for poor Hasukawa Kazuya. No girlfriend at all, and his first love was now his official sister-in-law. Could things possibly get any worse?

It was Valentines' Day, one of the worst days of the year for poor Kisaragi Shun. He once had a girlfriend in junior high, but they broke up...on February 14. Could things possibly get any worse?

Shun sat at the desk thinking as he snacked on some potato chips. He didn't have a girlfriend, Kazuya didn't have a girlfriend...but V-day could also be for friends, right? The chip stopped halfway to his mouth as he recalled one of his best friends giving him a gift on V-day the year after he broke up with his girlfriend. The gesture was kind, and Shun was happy he had such a caring friend. Well, since this day was so depressing for both him and his room-mate, he'd have to make it less-depressing. He checked his wallet and smiled in relief, he had enough to buy Kazuya a gift, and treat his friend to a fun day out as well.

Kazuya slumped into the room he shared with Shun and was surprised to see the smaller boy appeared less gloomy. "What's up?"

Shun smiled brightly before he ran to Kazuya and grabbed his hand in his. "We shouldn't spend the day in a slump, let's go out and have some fun instead!"

"I'd rather not, you know people will be out on dates today..."

"I know. Well, let's pretend we're on a date."

Kazuya blinked.

"It shouldn't be too hard, I look enough like a girl as it is."

"You have a point there."

"Right! First, I want to get you a Valentine chocolate, to say thank you for being such a good friend since we met last year."

"You don't have to..."

"I insist, Suka-chan!" With that said, Shun pulled his friend out of the room and soon out of the dorm building.

Shun found a chocolate shop he'd heard about, apparently it had a wonderful reputation. "Let's get it from here." He pulled Kazuya into the shop.

"Good day, young lady, how may I help you?" the owner of the shop asked as soon as Shun and Kazuya entered.

"I'm looking for a special Valentine chocolate for my date. It was last minute, so I didn't get a chance to make one."

"Ah, I know just what you're after." The owner bent down and opened the glass counter. He pulled out a large chocolate heart. "How does this look?"

Kazuya turned to Shun. "That looks like it might be expensive."

Shun smiled and turned to the owner. "I'd like that one please." He paid the required amount and accepted it. He handed it to Kazuya. "Happy Valentines' Day, Suka-chan!" He hooked his arm around Kazuya's, bid the owner good day and left the shop alongside his best friend.

"You didn't have to get me the expensive chocolate."

"Don't you like it, Suka-chan?"

"No, it's not that. I just feel you shouldn't spend so much on me."

"Why not? You're my best friend and for today, you're my valentine."

"If you're sure..."

"I am. I'm very sure."

"Then...thanks, I appreciate it."

Shun smiled widely.

"I wish I could get you something though."

"You don't have to. But, if you want to, maybe you could be the gift giver next year. Okay, how does dinner sound?"

"Sure, I'd like some McDonald's."

"That's no good for a V-day meal, even if it's with a friend. Come on, I'm taking you to a nice cafe. We can go to McDonald's anytime."

They sat across from each other and ate their food. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was nicer than a meal at McDonald's. "Hey, Shun?"

"Yeah, Suka-chan?"

"You know why I hate Valentines' Day, but I don't know why you do."

"Ah. Well, I had a girlfriend back in the seventh grade. We had a lot of fun together. But, the next year, we somehow had a fight, I don't care to remember why, and we broke up. That happened on Valentines' Day."

"Ouch."

"I decided that both of us needed to have some fun instead of moping about, that's why I'm having this sort of friend-date with you. You need it, I need it."

Kazuya had a sip from his drink. "Now I understand why you want this to be special. Thanks, Shun, and I'm sorry you had to face that."

"I'm sort of alright about it now. I guess this year, bad moods just seemed to strike both of us."

"And you're one to hardly be in a bad mood. I can recall the number of times you tried to bring me out of my slumps."

"Well, you're my best friend, how could I not?"

Kazuya finished eating. "That was delicious. Thanks for this, Shun."

Shun also finished eating. "Okay, next is the karaoke club!"

"Karaoke?"

"Don't worry, it won't be cheesy love songs," the effeminate boy giggled as he got to his feet.

The evening soon ended and they got back before the gates were locked. They arrived in their dorm room feeling more refreshed than ever. Kazuya chuckled at something Shun had said. "Hey, thanks a lot, Shun. I mean that."

"No problem, Suka-chan." Shun gave him a quick and silent peck on the cheek. "Now you can't say you didn't get a kiss on V-day this year."

Kazuya smiled softly. He returned the favour with his own quick, silent peck on the cheek. "Same goes for you, Shun."

The next year, Kazuya had a girlfriend to spend Valentines' Day with, while Shun was still single. But, Kazuya kept his promise to Shun. The effeminate boy woke to find a large chocolate heart sitting on his pillow. He smiled at the kind thought his friend had expressed. Maybe he wasn't entirely alone, not while he had a friend like Kazuya. _Happy Valentines' Day, Suka-chan. _

It was Valentines' Day, and Hasukawa Kazuya spent it with his girlfriend Igarashi Miya, but he spent the evening with his best friend Kisaragi Shun.

It was Valentines' Day, and Kisaragi Shun spent the day alone, but spent the evening with his best friend Hasukawa Kazuya.

Could things possibly get any better for both of them?


End file.
